Untouchable
by agirlsaysnothing
Summary: A fic for The Headsman/Shadow of the Sword. - Martin has left behind his previous life in the army for that of the becoming the town's executioner, and "untouchable" in the eyes of the Holy Church. All for the sake of his wife, Anna, and their son, Jakob. But adapting to his new life is far more difficult than he first believed it would be.


Martin had thought he had known what to expect, when he had made up his mind to wed Anna. There was the responsibility, and sense of duty. From their time together before he'd departed to fight in the name of God and the church in the Imperial Army. Though he had no idea at the time, he'd given her a child. A son, whom she had named Jakob. But with wedding her, he too had become an untouchable, and had to take over the duties Anna's father had before him. No other work would be offered to him, so he had no choice but to make a living as the Executioner.

There had been no issues in his mind with ending the lives of those the church had judged as sinners. It was all for his wife and son, and he would gladly do more to see them lead a good life. Or at least, as good as it could get, given their situation. As time passed, more would be asked of him. If the church willed it, he would have to steel himself for the task of torturing men and women both. And he would do it, for the safety and well-being of his family.

Despite all that Martin had told himself, however, he still was not fully prepared for how the views of the people had changed. Where once they would have slapped him on the back and thanked him for doing his duty as a soldier of God, they now gave him the cold shoulder. Usually cruel words were the only ones spoken directly to him now, from the common people. But everywhere he went in the town, hushed whispered and hostile glances followed him.

It was even difficult to find a moment to speak freely with his childhood friend, Georg. They'd been as close as brothers before their separation, but he was the Prior now, and to speak with one of the dishonorable.. it was not acceptable in the public eye, or in those of the other monks. And Martin couldn't help but to still feel the sting from when Georg had refused to wed he and Anna, and baptize Jakob.

Never again could he take the time to enjoy a drink in the tavern. Nor could he sit outside and drink it. It was the company he desired more than the wine, and being out of the street like a dog or rat wasn't something his remaining pride would allow. Not a soul in this town would again desire his company, with Georg only being a small exception. Martin knew he cared, despite the airs he had to hold himself to, in the company of others. But even so, he found himself more than willing to spend what free time he had at his new home, with the two people he'd given up everything for.

There was one day in the winter, where he'd been sitting out by the river, attempting to catch anything to feed Anna, so she would be able to keep their son healthy and strong. His handmade rod wasn't something any of higher birth would admire, but it had done it's job well in the past. Today though, he was not getting much luck. So he allowed his thoughts to wander from the task at hand, to how much his life had changed, and so quickly. One moment, he'd been a soldier, more than content to spend his life as such. But then he'd met Anna, and given her a child. Things could never again be the same, and the man he had been was a memory, and nothing more.

Having grown up an orphan, Martin wanted to give Jakob the childhood he had never had. He wanted his son to have the comfort of his family, and grow up to be a man that he could be proud of.

But there was something he could never give his son, and that was the company of others besides his mother and father. It would be a hard life growing up as an untouchable in the eyes of others. There was almost no doubt in his mind that Jakob would grow up to inherit the position of Executioner for the church, and forever be an outcast. But that wasn't the kind of life he wanted for the boy.

When Anna walked up behind him with the babe in her arms, he turned to look at them for the slightest moment, then returned his gaze to the water. His mind was still troubled, worried for his son's future, and he said not a word to her, as she looked at him curiously. He attempted to avoid her eyes, that always somehow seemed to find the weakness in him.

Finally she spoke. It was a simple question, and one Martin could not easily avoid. "What are you thinking about?"

His head turned slightly, as his eyes drifted over her and his son. There was much on his mind concerning his family, but most of it was on the subject of the boy. "I'm thinking about Jakob," he said softly, eyes fixed on his son. "And what the world will be like when he grows up."

Then with an air that would prove to any how disgruntled he was, Martin looked away. "I don't ever want him to become the Executioner like me."

Anna looked at him for a moment, eyes full of understanding. She too did not want the same fate for their son, but it was still likely the only path he'd be able to take. But even so, she said not a word, allowing Martin's thoughts to lie on hopes of a happier and fruitful future for Jakob.


End file.
